Lustful Nights
by KazuyaTek
Summary: What happens when Anna spend a few nights at Kazuya's place
1. Chapter 1

Since I didn't have internet for the past few days which sucked balls… -.- I've been writing two fics I'm going to school next week and I probably won't have time to write. I was surprised to see a few favs from my first fic appreciate the love. So this is about sex pretty much. Just Porn...

Update: Well I lost this fic for a while and I found it on my Onedrive.

Warning Language, Strong Sexual Content

Enjoy

£ **ʊ** ʂʈƒ **ʊ** ɭ Ŋȋℊ **ђ** ȶȿ

Chapter 1

► Play

Kazuya's tongue was down Anna's throat while on his couch in his home, probably watching porn was a stupid idea but oh well…Kazuya climbed on top of his prey and kissed her neck before ripping off his shirt she borrowed off her body. She had nothing underneath just absolute nakedness which was sexier and easier for him, Kazuya kissed her stomach which made Anna wriggle and she giggled as he went all the way down to her already wet pussy putting his whole mouth over it licking her clitoris "Ah…." She moaned opening her legs wider wanting more. He smirked and stuck his tongue in her hole "hmph!…more" she added "You want more…you gotta give me something in return" going to up kissing her lips and pulling back still on top of her unzipping his pants Anna places her hands on his hard scarred chest; raking her nails down to help him unzip.

Kazuya's dick came out in excitement and Anna's mouth opened in anticipation as she deep throated him. Kazuya moaned as he leaned back on the couch Anna started to bob her head up and down and sucked her way to tip. Kazuya thrusted his hips upwards "nnnn…yeah…right there baby…"he grabbed her head and pushed it down. Anna deep throated him once more and got up and pulled his whole pants off "why'd you stop?" he asked "I...want...your...dick...now" she straddled his dick and began to ride like she was on a black stallion. Both of them moaned it out loudly as Kazuya grabbed a hold of her hips thrusting his hips upward meeting hers. She gasps in pleasure " You like that daddy?" She asked "god yeah baby" he replied with a smirk. She began to roll her hips while she dug her fingernails into his fleshy skin that stretched across firm pecs.

Anna began to ride harder with more force she moaned louder calling his name. Kazuya doesn't take it too well when someone is dominant over him, so he picks her up from one swift in motion while she has her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and puts her on the dining room table. She shivered against the cold wood surface as she leaned up to meet his body but he grabbed her by the neck and forced her back down. She gave a small chuckle as she bit her lip he gave her a smirk back as he gave a hard thrust moaning as he fell deeper in her gushing wet pussy hole. "Ah! Yes Kazuya more!" Anna thrusted her hips upward . Kazuya's left hand on the edge of the table while his right hand is at Anna's neck fucking her until her eyes are rolling to the back her head, her nails raked down his chest leaving red welts she was very close to her heavenly climax. Kazuya grabbed her legs as he also too were close to his climax, his seed came inside her like a geyser and Anna's legs were shaking in ecstasy. Their sweaty bodies collapsed against each other and their lips collided in a sensual kiss. Kazuya and Anna walked up to his bedroom hand and hand and cooled bodies slipped into the sheets and fell asleep.

~The End

~KT


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Warning Language, Strong Sexual Content

Enjoy

£ **ʊ** ʂʈƒ **ʊ** ɭ Ŋȋ **ℊђ** ȶȿ

Chapter 2

Fast Forward

Kazuya and Anna woke up to a small ray of sunlight in the morning. They both smiled at each other and their lips met in a sensual kiss, he held her close as they kissed deeper. He rolled on top of Anna and kissed down her neck to her perky breasts and sucked on them; she moaned as she held on to his head. Kazuya licked her belly lower to her pubic area and smirked at her he began to lick and suck on her already wet petals. "Ahhh! Yes baby…right there" Anna whispered as she opened her legs wider. Kazuya smirked as he stuck two fingers gently in her paradise hole; he licked and sucked at her clit. Anna squirmed her legs slightly closed Kazuya forced them open and placed them in the air and continued to do his work. "Well I'm glad your enjoying part of your breakfast but I would like to have mine" Anna said with pleading eyes. "But I'm not done yet…" Kazuya replied with a quirked brow "Now roll over" he leaned up and Anna did what she was told "Pshh fine….

Kazuya stroked himself before entering Anna's hole; he entered with ease. Anna gripped the sheets and bit her lip. Kazuya grabbed her by neck and kissed her lips and thrusted sharply at first but began to move his hips slowly. "Ah yes…" he whispered in her ear which made her eyes rolled back, Anna loved the way Kazuya's deep voice was in her ear especially when it came to bedroom."Mhmm fuck yes boss give it to me" Anna moaned aloud," I like it when you call me boss baby" Kazuya replied with smirk. Kazuya didn't lose his rhythm he grabbed her hips and went on like an animal, Anna grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed them as she squeals in pleasure. "You're so sexy baby" Kazuya stated Anna's ass was jiggling in as he kept thrusting Kazuya grabbed her ass cheeks. They were both getting close their climaxes, Kazuya blasted himself into Anna's paradise as she spilled out.

Sexual euphoria filled the room….

"Just because I have great lady parts doesn't mean I can't fucktastic breakfast" Anna bragged, Kazuya chucked as he placed the toast in his mouth. Kazuya and Anna did not have a productive day, well I guess sex filled day counts right? Kazuya wanted a vacation filled with his indulgences and Anna wanted to make sure they were fulfilled even though she knows there's no emotions involved; this a just for a few nights.

8:30 pm

Anna started applying her signature scarlet red lipstick in the master bedroom bath while Kazuya straightened his cashmere suit coat. "C'mon Anna we're gonna be late" Kazuya rushed "You're rushing to a sex party? Seriously?" Anna added with a quirked brow. Kazuya walked in the bathroom "Well you know I like being the center of attention sweetheart" he smirked.

The driver pulls up and they enter the limo and it drives out of the compound. Things were getting hot and heavy on the way to the party. They're mouths could not leave each other, Anna was facing Kazuya on his lap as his hands were squeezing her ass cheeks. She moaned as their tongues intertwined and she rubbed against his raging hard on. "Well I'm glad you wore something it's easy access" Kazuya said while taking a deep breath, Anna pulled away adjusting her negligee bra"Well it is a party there's no need dressing classy if people weren't so slut shameful I'd wear this often" She smirked.

9:01 pm

They arrive at the party but before they get out they put on masquerade masks and step out of the limo with flashing lights and people eyeing them as they walked through the doors. The party was very lively with over 200 people: business executives, wives, mistresses, sugar daddies and sugar babies. Kazuya and Anna looked around and started ordering drinks to let loose. The waitresses were serving trays of drugs and champagne(probably not some good choices but hey it's free). Kazuya and Anna sat down and the waitress kneeled down to serve the sinful delights they looked at each other and smirked at each other and placed the pills in their mouths and sat back and prepared for what was going to be one helluva night.

The drugs started kicking in and they kissed each other Kazuya pulled Anna on top of him he pulled her her bra down and sucked on her nipples, as they were having their time another lady approached them they paused and let her join their twosome turning into a threesome. Kazuya pulled the black haired woman into a kiss as Anna unbuckled his pants and went to work. A few hours passed and Kazuya and Anna were ready to leave but still wanted to bring someone along for their night of left the party and left with the first girl they had an encounter with.

2:05 am

They walked in the door under the influence with snickers and giggling they walked up to Kazuya's bedroom the girls jumped on the bed and started stripping down. Kazuya was the last to strip down bare and he joined the girls, as he tongue kissed both at the same time. He laid on his back and the women both played with his already sprung shaft he placed his hands behind his head. Anna took initiative to place herself on top of him and started moving slow against him the other woman grabbed her face and locked lips with her. Kazuya moved upwards in the rhythm with her Anna moaned against her mouth, positions were switched and the woman was bent over doggy style kazuya started moving in a rhythm and the woman started moaning. Anna laid on her back she bit her lip as the woman started sucking her clit and fingering her paradise, Kazuya started thrusting faster the dark haired woman moaned louder. Anna thrusting her hips forward she and Kazuya locked eyes and he gave her a wink that turned her on more. The three were close to climaxing and in that moment they all roared as they all spilled their sex juice all over each other. The threesome drifted off to sleep.

~The End

~KT


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: language and very strong sexual content

New girl lucky Chloe doesn't know what she's getting herself into when it comes to getting to know her employers more

All characters belong to Tekken

£ **ʊ** ʂʈƒ **ʊ** ɭ Ŋȋ **ℊђ** ȶȿ

Ch. 3

 **8:05 A.M**

Kazuya walked the dark haired woman out his home and asked the limo driver to take the woman home he kissed her goodbye as the car drove out of his driveway, he went back inside and went back to his bedroom and laid next to Anna still sleeping. He kissed her shoulder and her hip bone she woke to his soft kisses and smiled up at him. "Hello love are eating breakfast or are you coming back to bed?" She asked " I like to eat my breakfast raw but I'll save it for later" he replied with a smirk he gave her another kiss but she pulled him on top of her. They kissed passionately and did their morning love making, both showered together wanting round two but they had a full day and another guest to join their sexscapades. They ate breakfast and went out to the limo for an adventure

 **12:16 P.M Lucky Chloe's Apt**

Lucky Chloe practiced her dance moves for the next big event G Corp is holding, her dance moves were full of life and excitement. She was a cheerleader in her past life. Therefore being a model of the company is a breeze for her. Moreover she wanted to please her boss in every way she can even if there were other ways behind closed doors. Her cellphone rings it was her boss "Heyyy boss how's your weekend so far!?" she asked with sincere excitement "Much more pleasurable than it's been since a lot of business this past week" he replied "Well that's great to hear boss, was there something you needed?" She added "Well there is, I need you to come over to show me those dance moves you've been practicing…privately" he said seductively. "Oh really yeah no problem when do you want me over?" She willingly said with no hesitation" I want you over at my home by 9:00 tonight" he said and hung up the phone. "Oh—ok! I'll be ther—oh…"she looked her phone realized her boss hung up.

 **7:15 P.M Kazuya's Home**

Kazuya and Anna sat together in the tub with candles lit with a bottle of champagne popped. They caressed each other while giving kisses in between. Anna took a sip and placed it next to the tub "So what do we have planned tonight boss?" "I have a treat for both of us if you like to share" he replied with a smirk "Oh really? I hope is worth my while"she smirked in return "it's going to be a wild night love" he said while he leaned to grab her and his lips mashed on to hers, she kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck.

 **9:00 P.M Kazuya's Driveway**

A limousine pulls in Kazuya's driveway, Lucky Chloe's head was sticking out the window and she was in awe of his home. The driver gets out to open her door and she jumps out in excitement and runs the front door. Lucky Chloe knew exactly why her boss wanted her over which was why she didn't dress in her regular clothes, she dressed in a more kitty roleplay lingerie with Giuseppe Zanotti heels her boss got her as a gift the first week working at G Corp. She rang the doorbell and it wasn't long until the door opened it was her boss; he gave her a warm smile."Hello my kitten" he gave her a smirk as he took her hand and welcomed her in. "Hello boss how is everything?" She asked while gazing at his body, he had no shirt on just PJ pants. "Everything is better and coming together now that you're here kitten" he gave her smirk; "You are the icing on top of the dessert that we are going to partake tonight" he added grabbing her around the waist pulling her close.

Anna walks in the foyer with a champagne glass dress in black laced lingerie with a seductive smirk on her face. "Well well the lady of the hour has arrived" she says walking over to Lucky Chloe breaking her embrace from Kazuya and grabbing her head slowly pulling her into a kiss. Lucky Chloe kissed back giving her tongue Anna her rogue in return both their tongue danced together in unison. Kazuya watched with a satisfied smirk pulling the ladies close to his body, the three made out with each other. Anna gave Lucky Chloe a glass of champagne she gulped the glass down.

 **Kazuya's bedroom**

The three didn't waste anytime getting down to business the girls went straight to the bed, Lucky Chloe felt like she was walking on clouds from downing her champagne earlier. The girls pulled Kazuya onto the bed he laid down as they go to work. Anna started kissing his neck and lucky Chloe started kissing his chest he moaned loudly, lucky Chloe started pulling his pants down. His rod shot up almost hitting in her the face she was fascinated how big it was giving her a second to admire it. "Something wrong?" He asked giving her a smile "oh nothing it's really big bigger than I imagined" she replied before she took it in her mouth Anna joined her she started licking and sucking his balls.

"Fuck…" Kazuya said softly rolling his eyes grabbing the ladies by the hair, both women started stroking he moaned louder. The ladies came up to kiss him Anna took initiative to straddle herself on top of him she slowly started moving against him they both moaned in unison. Lucky Chloe sat back wondering what to do Kazuya motion her over with a come hither finger she smiled putting herself on all fours her lips met his "Daddy is gonna take care you" he smirked at her she got up to sit on his face. Lucky Chloe braced herself on the headboard Kazuya licked over her rosy petals for a warm up and took her clit in his mouth. "Ah…hmph…" she moan she glanced behind her, she was mesmerized by Anna's movements she looked down at her boss she started to shake in ecstasy because he was hitting the right spot.

Lucky Chloe climbed off her boss's face and so did Anna they switch places, Lucky Chloe got on all fours and Kazuya went behind her and started kissing her neck to her shoulder. He held her hips as he slowly pushed himself inside her, she gasped at the feeling. Anna laid down in front of Lucky Chloe on her back and started touching her petals she winked at Kazuya giving him the green light to thrust against Lucky Chloe. Kazuya thrusted harder and faster and Lucky Chloe arched her back "Ah yes! More!" She cried out. Anna sat up and started kissing Lucky Chloe's chest down to her breasts she cupped them and started sucking on her perfect pink puckered nipples. Kazuya pulled Lucky Chloe close to his body and placed his hand on the from of her neck while he licked the side of her neck, lucky Chloe moaned seductively giving in to not only her boss but now her sex god.

The three were going close to their climaxes it was so hot, Anna's fingers were in her body she was leaking she had her other hand on lucky Chloe's breast. Kazuya was fucking lucky Chloe with a lot of force making her eyes roll he exploded inside her and she came on his shaft and Anna gushed out her juices like fountain. Lucky Chloe and Kazuya collapsed on Anna and they all caressed each other into a warm embrace. Anna and lucky Chloe were snuggled on either side of Kazuya being in the middle he kissed both of their foreheads and they all fell asleep for the rest of the night.

The End

~KT

Notes: I didn't realize chapter 3 was gonna be a threesome; the irony (*^_^*);

Also while I was writing I kept putting Lili's name, my reaction was like oh fuck ^^;

I need to write a fic about her soon lol


End file.
